lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon - Sojourn of Ice and Fire I
Rhivic shall not stop us v.1.1 Last updated: April 23rd, 2019 Dungeon runs until: mid 2020 Into the Frozen North The Crusade, the name given to the brave Champions guiding the Gods to their Thrones, has left Lancerus. With Lidiya and Bainaur at the helm, the caravan of adventurers pushes ever deeper into the frozen heart of Rhivic. Lidiya's directive is to reach Nostotavas, the ancient Elven city. From there the Crusade will decide the best route to Pharron, the land of Unquala's Throne. Rumors of undead, Norniim, Forsaken and even Dragons hamper the Crusaders with fear. Who will find the strength to push on and claim victory for the Seven? Level 1: Forsaken Whispers Nostotavas is far, but each step is one closer to victory. As a ferocious blizzard approaches, the Crusade decides to give Bainaur a rest and set up camp in what appears to be an old Gildorian outpost. It is only well into the night that the party realizes this tower is a tomb. Soldiers, once proud warriors of Warden’s Gate, rise to fight for some new, mysterious master. Defend Bainaur as he recuperates. With Lidiya’s help, this new foe shall be dashed against the rocks. GOAL: Defend Bainaur, as well as the support structures of the tower, until he recharges power (8 minutes). Requirements: 6 support structure posts and 1 bandanna for each, 2 enemy respawns, 1 allied respawn, 1 Bainaur point, 3 Champions, 1 Ally (Lidiya), 2 enemies, 2 Sludges (played by Heralds preferably), 1 Herald (9 total people) The Champions will begin inside the decrepit tower with Lidiya. The tower has an inner ring and an outer ring as illustrated. Walls cannot be bypassed or swung through. At the center of the tower marked by the blue flag is Bainaur. If a Skeleton touches this point twice, the battle is lost. Death on touch. At various points along the tower are support structures. If 5 out of the 6 support structures are destroyed by Virulent Sludges, the battle is lost. The enemy team will be comprised of 1 Skeleton and 1 Virulent Sludge at each of the starting respawns (4 enemies in total). Skeletons use Blue and Board and are immune to yellow and green damage. They will target Bainaur. Virulent Sludges use no weapons and cannot defend themselves from Champions. They are immune to Blue, Green, Yellow and White damage. When a Skeleton is slain, they walk back to respawn, touch-and-go. Virulent Sludges kneel where slain and count to 30. Upon reaching 30, they rez where they are and continue attack the support structures. Virulent Sludges move very slowly; they take one baby step (one foot barely in front of the other) every 2 seconds. Allies respawn inside the center of the tower, touch-and-go. Both Allies and enemies may walk (safely) through the tower to respawn. Being pushed through a tower wall is instant death. Lidiya should be played by a fighter of moderate to good skill. Lidiya wields a single-blue of tournament length and a shield. Lidiya possesses a powerful healing poem; by counting to 10 (Mississippi) and touching the injured fighter, Lidiya can heal any Champion. Regular healing rules apply otherwise. If Bainaur has not been reached twice and the support structures still stand at the 8 minute mark, the Champions win the battle. Level 2: The Norniim Raiders Nostatavas, the ancient Elven city, can only reliably be reached via the many large canals that flowed into it. The Crusade has discovered an old sailing ship in an abandoned Elven harbor. Despite the powerful latent magics bestowed upon the vessel keeping it intact all these years, it is still in need of repairs. During the restoration period, however, an enemy learned of the vulnerable Crusaders. The Norniim raiders are coming. The workers must finish their repairs on the vessel before leaving, but the Norniim desire to take what they will. Defend the workers long enough to see the ship sea-worthy once more! GOAL: Defend the workers as they bring supplies back to the ship. Get at least 11 Supplies to the ship to win while preventing the Norniim from doing the same. Requirements: Score zone (20 feet across) for workers, starting respawn for workers, 21 bandannas, 1 enemy respawn, 1 allied respawn, 1 Bainaur point, 3 Champions, 1 Ally (Lidiya), 6 enemies (4 wolves and 2 Normiim), 3 Workers (played by Heralds preferably), 1 Herald (14 total people) Champions begin at their respawn (blue) whilst the enemy begins on the north edge (red). Enemy respawn (red) is opposite the Champion's respawn (blue). The entire field of play should be a 60x60 foot cube. Workers start at their respawn (green). A Herald at that respawn will count down a timer. Every 20 seconds they will allow a Worker to leave the respawn and walk towards the ship. Workers carry their supplies with them when they leave (bandanna). When a worker safely makes it into the ship zone (orange), they score by dropping their bandanna off. Workers then return to their respawn. Workers may not use any weapons at any time, nor may they actively dodge enemy attacks using anything but their standard walking speed. Workers MUST obey the commands of the Champions, but they cannot STOP. They may move behind cover as directed or couple with another Champion, but they must remain moving towards the ship. If the counting herald reaches 20 and there are no Workers in the respawn, the next Worker to return is immediately rezzed and the timer begins again. Workers may walk at regular speed (they are laden with supplies). It does NOT need to be a baby-step speed. If a Champion assists a Worker by holding them, they can run together. If a worker is legged, carrying them reverts to regular walking speed. Champions have the option of dropping all their weapons to carry dropped supplies. They must walk at the same speed as the workers do. They also have the option of abandoning a bandanna to run. Enemy Norniim, being expert raiders, do NOT need to drop their weapons to carry supplies, though they still must walk while carrying. Norniim drop supplies off at their respawn to score points. Wolves cannot carry supplies, as they do not have thumbs. If neither team has won but the remaining stock of bandannas is littered across the field, workers may still be sent out. They may RUN to get supplies, but must revert to walking once they have them in hand. Workers may NOT drop their current bandanna for another. Only once all stock bandannas have been used up my workers attempt to pick up old bandannas off the field. Otherwise, Champions must do it. Normiim use blue and shield. Wolves use single blue. Lidiya, played by an ally, wields a sword and shield. She does not have any special powers for this battle. Boss: Forsaken Thralls The Gates of Nostotavas have been reached, yet something awaits your arrival with malicious intent. Hordes of undead swarm your ship, forcing Lidiya to lead the soldiers against them. She commands you and your party to move ahead to the gates themselves to confront the toughest foes yet. Two Ashen Elves and a Troll bar your way, their souls enslaved by foul Forsaken magic. It's either them or you. Who will prevail? Primary Boss Player: Sinthaster Alternates: Nex Belain GOAL: Defeat the enemy team without losing your entire party twice Requirements: 3 Champions, 3 enemies (2 Ashen Elves and 1 Troll), 1 Herald (7 total people) Teams start 25 feet apart. On Herald's call, the fight begins. The match is a combination Wingman/Deathmatch. First team to completely eliminate the other is victorious. The Champion team gets 1 free "wipe". They then respawn as a team 25 feet away from the enemy and begin again. If a teammate falls in battle, they count out loud to 3. After 3 is reached, they can be revived via touch by fellow teammates if touched. The touch must be part of the upper body (no weapons). At which point, the dead player instantly revives. The only player that cannot be revived once dead is the Troll. The Troll uses set A (click here for more on Trolls), preferably a mid-length Red. The Troll is Indomitable and has 7 Hit Points. The Troll should be played by an experienced Lancer who knows how to properly RP the character while still maintaining a healthy level of lethality (but not overdoing it). The Ashen Elves each use Blue and Shield. They each have Stoneskin 1. If the Champions manage to defeat all enemies, then Nostotavas can be entered. The Crusade has claimed its first major victory for the Godswalk! Category:Dungeon